com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gambit
Construction header: This page is partially completed until there is need to add more (due to spoilers), there is data listed which is considered as public information what an unknown number of the population/ NPC's knows, this page also lists all info that we can know NOTE: in the data you can find info marked by <''test''> these are pieces if info are files into the Drake's Character files and are NOT known by public. CS Info Basic info Name: Remmy ??? Alias: Gambit Age: Estimated at begin 30's Gender: male Appearance: '' 1.87M, 81kg Personality: Remmy has always been a little sneaky and mysterious. he speaks with a cajun accent and likes to taunt Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : X-men position: basic member (teacher for power and physical activities) Powers: Mutant level: Alpha power list: Molecular Acceleration: Kinetic Blast ::: Power level: Alpha :Take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results, Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object, The larger it is the more time it takes. :the user can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds, The power of his/ her explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade '' < Molecular Acceleration: Kinetic Boost ::: ''Power level: Alpha' ::: powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, increasing its destructive force without exploding it alpha level can also be used to accelerate organic material, either causing them to explode or enhancing their own physical capabilities, such as Healing ::: ''< Molecular Acceleration: additional abilities *Physical alteration: A small side effect of this power has turned the users eye color into black eye white and red eye color, this also makes them extremely sensitive to light *Cutting Ability: Charged objects can also have a razor edge emitting an energized flow that can slice through objects or work like an explosive cookie cutter by energizing around wherever the user wishes and having it explode harmlessly. *Dissolution: can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. *Disruption: user can tame his explosive acceleration to temporarily scramble a persons sensory awareness knocking them out cold.[14] *Enhanced Conditioning: userd ability to tap energy also grants him enhanced speed, strength, reflexes and reactions, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance via charging himself. can also augment others through this **Accelerating Regeneration: user can affected his own recovery through this process, even recovering from being blinded due to eye damage that would normally be permanant is possible *Static Interference: Creates natural static, because of the charged potential energy always in his/her body, that shields his/her mind from intrusion by telepaths. Although uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not ''totally prevent telepathic invasion *Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his/her voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows the user to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he/she suggests More powerful minds have proven immune to this charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects> * history/ Bio: useful notes: equipment: '' A Bo staff he boosts for heavy damage. Playing cards he uses as easy to charge and throw explosives or cutting tools ''others: extremely skilled in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. extreme skills in bojutsu Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:Marvel Category:X-men Category:Canon-0 Category:Characters